thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Rich Peverley
| birth_place = Guelph, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2004 | draft = Undrafted }} Rich Peverley (born on July 8, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey playing for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). For four years, Rich played with the St. Lawrence University hockey team before turning pro. He has played for several teams in the ECHL and the AHL for three years. In 2007, Rich signed a contract with the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL), playing for the team for parts of three seasons before the Atlanta Thrashers claimed him off waivers in 2009. He first played internationally for Canada at the 2010 World Championships. Playing Career Rich grew up in Guelph, Ontario playing most of his minor hockey for the Guelph Reps (now Jr. Storm) of the OMHA South Central AAA League. In his Midget year, he played one season with the Toronto Young Nats of the MTHL before moving back to his home area to play for the Kitchener Dutchmen Jr.B. club of the OHA Midwestern league. After his Jr.B. season with the Dutchmen, Rich was selected by Don Cherry and the Mississauga Ice Dogs in the 6th round (124th overall) of the 1999 OHL Draft. He chose to maintain his NCAA eligibility and signed for the 1999-2000 season with the Milton Merchants of the OHA's Provincial Jr.A. League. He accepted an NCAA scholarship at the end of that season. Prior to beginning his professional career, Rich played collegiate hockey for the St. Lawrence University Skating Saints where he led the Skating Saints in points in three of his four seasons. Undrafted, Rich made his professional debut in the 2004–05 season in the ECHL with the South Carolina Stingrays before playing a solitary game with the Portland Pirates in the AHL. After leading the Milwaukee Admirals in points midway in the 2006–07 season, (Rich's second season with the Admirals), he was signed by parent club the Nashville Predators on January 17, 2007, appearing in 13 NHL games by seasons end. Rich spilt the 2007–08 season with the Predators and the Admirals appearing in all six games for the Predators in the playoffs against eventual Stanley Cup winning champions the Detroit Red Wings. On January 10, 2009, Rich was claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers after accumulating 9 points in 27 games. The switch to Atlanta had rejuvenated his career as he collected 35 points in 39 games for the remainder of the 2008–09 season and earning a two-year, $2.6 million contract with the Thrashers in the process. On February 18, 2011, Rich was traded by the Thrashers (along with Boris Valabik) to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Blake Wheeler and Mark Stuart. He won the Stanley Cup with the Boston Bruins on June 15, 2011. As a result of the 2012 NHL lockout, Rich signed a contract with JYP Jyväskylä of the SM-liiga. On July 4, 2013, a blockbuster trade took place between the Dallas Stars and Boston Bruins sending Loui Eriksson to Boston and Tyler Seguin to Dallas in a seven-player deal. The Bruins traded Rich, Tyler Seguin and Ryan Button in exchange for Loui Eriksson, Joe Morrow, Reilly Smith and Matt Fraser. Issues with Heart and Collapse In September of 2013 (before the start of the Dallas Stars' 2013-14 training camp), Rich underwent a surgical procedure to help with an irregular heartbeat and missed three weeks, but he was ready for the beginning of the regular season. On March 10, 2014, Rich collapsed on the team bench during a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets. He was able to be resuscitated by the Dallas medical staff. The Stars gave more updates on his condition and confirmed that the collapse was the result of a cardiac issue. The NHL released the following statement later that night: "Dallas player Rich Peverley is doing well and is in stable condition. He was transported to the hospital. As a result of the emotional state of the players on both teams caused by the medical emergency, the game will be played at a later date." On March 12, 2014, the Dallas Stars announced that Rich would miss the remainder of the 2013-14 NHL season. On March 19, 2014, he underwent a successful heart surgery after his collapse just over a week before. The surgery was aimed at again correcting an irregular heartbeat. According to the Stars general manager Jim Nill, "no decision" has been made regarding Rich's return to hockey in the future. The makeup game between the Dallas Stars and the Columbus Blue Jackets was played in Dallas on April 9, 2014. The entire 60 minutes of the game was played, but the Blue Jackets had a 1-0 lead when the makeup game started as a goal was credited to Nathan Horton who didn't dress for the makeup game due to an injury. The Blue Jackets won that game by a final score of 3-1 to clinch the final playoff spot in the Eastern Conference and advance to the Stanley Cup Playoffs for just the second time in their history. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play Rich made his international debut in 2010, when he was named to the Canadian national team for the 2010 World Championship. He played all seven games for Canada, who finished seventh and had one goal and three assists. Rich's one goal was scored in a game against Norway. Category:1982 births Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Canadian ice hockey players